Emotional Attachment
by tetrical
Summary: in Twilight denial....this is a KIBBS...Kate tells her step sis about her crush on Gibbs but she does not know he is her boss...find out by reading more sorry not complete
1. Questions of Gibbs

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters, I wish I do.**

Kate has been trying to forget about Gibbs lately, well so much for that conversation that left her wondering. Gibbs is really an enigma from where Kate saw it, but that is part of why she liked him. But most of the time it felt like more than like, well more like love.

* * *

"Gibbs sometimes you can be a real"  
"Bastard"  
"Yeah"  
"Romance between agents, Kate. It never works"  
"Are you speaking from experience"  
As deep sea blue eyes meet Kate's. And as far as she can tell, she didn't know if Gibbs was talking about Kate and him, or the case they have been working on."Wake-up, Kate? You Okay?" as Marcey looked at her worried. She was her step-sister which stayed close to Kate pretty much when she needed someone. Like the inccident that happened to Commander Trap, that was before working with the NCIS team. 

Huh? What time is it? I feel like crap!  
"Ergh 9:00PM, or as you Navy people say it, 21hundred. Iam glad you came back early from work. Normally you would come back at 3am or spend your night over at the NCIS headquaters," as Marcey tried to avoid Kate's eyes, which was impossible, as she is trainned to be a profiler.

"Hey how'd you know? Have you been spying on me ?" and Marcey smiled.

"Nope,I called you yesterday, and your boss answered, cause you weren't at your desk andhe told me."

Thats probably why he sent me homeearly today, ..that bastard!  
"By the way why are you here? and when did you come here"  
"Tell me something Kate, are all NCIS agents trainned to interrogate friends or family members subconsciously?" and Kate mumbles "Nope, just Gibbs"  
"Who is Gibbs"  
Damit Kate, didI just say that out-loud?

"No-one" and gave Marcey a forced smile and Marcey cocked an eybrow in return.  
"I have spent the whole of last week here in you spare bedroom, and you haven't even noticed"  
"Yeah, well I spend most of my time at work, and even if I come back,I go to sleep."

Damit Kate you know she knows something , but what does she know? It better be nothing to do with Gibbs.  
There was a slight pause in the conversation as Marcey looked at Kate.  
"What!"  
"Have you been dreaming about Gibbs again?" asked Marcey with a smirk on her face.  
"What, no!" Kate replied trying to avoid Marcey's eyes.

"Yes.."Kate gives in.  
"Kate, do you know you've been talking in your sleep again?"  
"Your not serious, are you?" questioned Kate,and Marcey nodes her head.  
"What do you mean by 'again'?"

"Oh you know perfectly well what I mean!"

Kate gives her a puzzeled look and said, "Okay, now you are really freaking me out. So tell me, how often have I supposably 'talked in my sleep' over the past week?" as she laughed.  
"Well, just about every day that you came home," and winked at Kate.

Does that by any chance mean that Gibbs could have heard what I said in my stupid dreams of him in it? Could this be the reason why he is keeping me at the NCIS headquaters so much? To hear me dream? Noway! Gibbs is so not like that. Oh my God.Tony! He might have ...this is bad.

"Hello, back to earth Kate?"  
"Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts." "Yeah I reckon. So tell me about this Gibbs man."

"Drop it Marcey"

_**Thx for the reviews, and sorry haven't been updating on whatI have written so far. I have nearly finished, but should be able type it on my computer after 16th nov. sorry for the delay.**_**_Give me some ideas, if you want to make my story more interesting._**

**_Tetrical_**


	2. RoMaNce

**Sorry Again for delaying this for soooo long ...so here is the second chapter typed up :D again i do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

"Hey! you can twist and turn your way out of this conversation, but eventually,I will find out.So are you gonna tell me about this Gibbs Man? cause you really got me curious," Marcey rasing her eye brow. "All I've heard in these past weeks is Sneaking into his basement and something about his boat"  
"And today you said "Sometimes you can be a real..." Marcey putting on the best Kate voice she can. "Then after a few seconds you mumbled something like "Are you speaking from experience"  
You owe me an explanation girly!"

Kate knew she couldn't keep this secret of hers in anymore, She tilted her head towards Marcey sitting oppositely to her right, cuped-shaped chair .

Kate was trainned as a profiler. Inparticular, someone who didn't know how to lie, and Gibbs, more than once had reminded Kate not be influenced by her personal experience or emotions towards suspects. But that was Kate, it's what makes her so different to other agents'. It's what makes her such a great agent. Her conscious telling her to do what's right, yet having the guts to face Gibbs and to give her opinion so care-free. Not even great agents like McGee or Tony would dare to give thier own personal opinion to Gibbs'. Whereas Gibbs', Gibbs' is a different story. His interrogation techniques, and ability to get the job done using his unorthodox methods made him and Kate the 'Dream Team'.

Rumors have been appearing in the bullpen. Most of the agents' would whisper "here comes Kibbs," when the agents' see them coming in and out of the elevator, like the alert sign hung outside the autosy room when conducting an infectious autosy. They were attached, unstoppable and of course unbreakable, like peanut and butter.Kate buys coffee, and he gulps it down without hesitation and she doesn't mind at all, that is after the first time.

When Kate and Gibbs starts arguing, it's best to stay out of their way.

Somehow the agents' in the office senses Gibbs' softness towards Kate, even when they are arguing. Ofcourse the NCIS spectators tries to stop noticing the scene they are creating. The fact that Gibbs is trying to stop her from over reacting and seeing Gibbs as a softy, leaves them with no choice but to hold their laughter in and no metioning of the scene before, or prepare the thought of hell on earth.

"Romance!" Kate answered Marcey like an automatic response filling in the blank spaces of the sentence. Kate was thinking about the conversation she had with Gibbs again. Way to go she thought, this is a great start in forgetting what she had gone through with him.  
The time on air force one, the awkward situation in the submarine, how he blocked me from the exploding bomb, causing him to injure to his shoulder,and how the hell did he know my tatoo isn't a butterfly on my butt?

Marcey interrupted her thoughts from dragging on when she finally replied "What!"

Again agent Kate Todd's automatic reflexes, trainned to a standard by Gibbs so well, she continued filling the sentence again as she waved her hand in the air trying to make sense of it. "Romance between agents',it never works." She came back to reality and realised what sort of information she had just informed Marcey.

**Thanks for the reviews:D...**


End file.
